sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Gai
Name: Joeseph Gai Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Weight training, Girls, Hiking, Native American History and folk lore. Appearance: Joe Gai, known to most as Injun Joe, is a short, garrulous, pure blooded native american indian. He's got a beak of a nose, with shoulder-length, stringy black hair. He's only about 5'8" but he's as solid as a brick house from his weight training. His wide mouth is generally grinning. He weighs almost 180 lbs. Almost all of it is muscle. The only thing out of character for his is his startling blue eyes. he generally wears faded tees with rather holeful jeans and occasionally shoes. Joe actually prefers to go around barefoot, if he can. If it's winter, or he has to wear shoes, he has a pair of sandals in his day pack. Biography: Joe was adopted at age three and a half by an asian american couple originally from South Korea, Mr. Gai is an accountant and Mrs. Gai is a dentist. Joe never met his birth parents. He doesn't even know where he was born. However, Joe grew up in a loving environment, with plenty of options. As soon has he could read, at age 5, he was reading native american folklore. Joe also was always a klutz. One day when he was 12, he managed to lock himself out of the house, break a window to get in, land in the cat's litter box, track cat feces across the house and finally as icing on a rather disgusting cake, in a vain attempt to clean his clothes, he broke the washing machine by pouring baking soda in with the clothes instead of detergent. His parents were in awe, rather than angry. His mother shook her head, laughing in spite of the situation, and asked "How do you do it, Joe? How exactly do you do it?" "Maybe we should have gotten a dog instead," His father joked. His rather well-developed social skills earned him quite a large following in kindergarden, and Joe always had friends over his house. it was a second home to half the kids in his neighborhood. As he finally got into high school his magnetism helped him build a pretty big circle of friends. He's good at mingling and talking teachers around to his view, but he can't lie to save his life. Because of this, Joe got decent grades and managed to get into an archaeology program at NYU, which is pretty much his dream. Joe has always had a bigger life outside of school, than in it. He loves weightlifting, primarily because it attracts girls, and reading about his ancestor's culture. Joe also managed to sweet-talk his way into a job at the library as a gopher. He enjoys it, primarily because it means he get s be around the history books and he gets to meet a lot of new people. Also, it beats the heck out of dishwashing. He often goes on long hikes in the mountains, bringing food with him and just walking around with a map and compass. Advantages: Joe is a strong kid, with a lot of endurance, who knows quite a few wilderness survival skills, thanks to his multi-day expeditions to the middle of nowhere. Joe isn't dumb and he's got good social skills, so if he does run into a group, he can lull it into a false sense of security. Also at the gym he has learned a little boxing, but shows no talent at it. He knows the basics though. Disadvantages: Unfortunately, Joe is actually a nice guy. He doesn't like the idea of the SOTF ACT and tried to set up a boycott of it. He also wrote a public letter decrying the terrorists, demanding that the US government do something. It was ignored. Joe is also a klutz; he can't sneak up on someone to save his life. He's loud and generally quite good at drawing attention to himself. Joe doesn't know how to use a gun or any other weapon; his first resort is always his mouth. His biggest problem is that he's got poor reflexes, and no serious training for combat. If he had one or the other he might stand a chance of lasting. Designated Number: Male Student no. 67 The above biography is as written by Endless Helix. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Whip Conclusions: We should've gave good ole Injun Joe a tomhawk! Bahaha. He might have more success with that than the whip. I've got a bad feeling that B67 is gonna be just like the very large majority of his classmates out on the island and is simply going to sit around with a group of friends and wait for his impending demise. Doesn't he know that if he starts a boycott and people actually listen to him, it'll just mean the death of them all? Frankly, I don't care if you die by collar detonation or not, B67. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Wade Wilson '''Collected Weapons: Whip (issued weapon) Allies: Mortimer Jones, Braden Marsh, Kode Hairesu, Jodene Zalack Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Joe wasn't seen until the fifth day, where he appeared at the Lagoon alongside Braden Marsh, Kode Hairesu, and Mortimer Jones, who had formed a group to attempt to escape the island. They soon encountered Jodene Zalack, and Joe tried to convince the others to take her into the group. Any plans for this was derailed, though, by the arrival of a deranged Wade Wilson, who proceeded to massacre the entire group, Joe getting decapitated with a kukri knife. End-game Evaluation: *rather than write a post-game eval for another victim of the lagoon massacre, it seems that Danya instead decided to draw a picture of a kitty.* Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Joe, in chronological order. V3: *The Pretender Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Joe Gai. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students